The Angels Below
by SasorixHinata
Summary: Ino, Hinata, Termari, and Tenten are angels that work for the Holy Father. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are demon princes of the Underworld who are ruled by the Unknown. The angels find themselves in the underworld...with their hearts stolden.
1. The Mission of Hell and Heaven

**The Angle Above**

**By; SasoriXHinata**

**A/N:**

_Hello. This is...an INO AND SASUKE AND SAI FIC!! I'm SO pumped, you don't even know. (grins)_

**Disclaimer:**

_No. Don't own Naruto and Co. _

**Warnings: **

_Alright, just so you know, there will be talk about the "Holy Father" and the "Unknown" (the devil), Swearing is always here, so don't be a little wart XD Kidding. _

**Rated: **

_M for Mature_

**Main:**

_SasukexInoxSai_

_NarutoxHinata_

_ShikmaruxTemari_

_NejixTenten_

**Ages:**

_"The Girls" (Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino): Around 200 years old (still young for angels)_

_"The Boys" (Sasuke, Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto, and Sai): Around 345 years old (young for Demons)_

_(Human years, The Girls are around seventeen and eighteen. The Boys are around nineteen and twenty)_

**Chapter one:**

_Mission_

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

"Are you kidding me, Hinata?! God can't do that and you know damn well!" yelled a very mad blond. Her blue eyes held a fire that burned for what seemed like forever. The silk, white robes flared only slightly as threw them back. She wore something like her kind always wears. Beautiful, silk robes that went elegantly with their flawless bodies. Angels were always so beautiful, but their wings were the most beautiful part about them. On their backs, the wings were just rustle only slightly by the smallest of winds. The white, almost pink for some, feathers shone with the greatest passion, as if they needed to be seen by others. Standing next to the pissed-off angel, was a calm one. Her eyes were as pale as the moon, with a small tint of purple. Her face, like most high-rank angels, was pale and without mark. Like the short-tempered angel by her, she wore beautiful robes that matched nicely. Other then being all white, her lace was light purple, giving her a godly look. Hinata, also had odd hair. Other then having blond, black, brown or a mixture of them, she had dark purple hair. So, she usually was known as a dark-haired angel. The pale-eyed angel couldn't help but sigh softly at her childhood friend.

"I-Ino...you must unde-understand. The Holy Father asked us, Tenten and Temari too, to go there. It is...a miss-mission of-of some sor-sorts..." the small girl stuttered, placing a pale hand over the blonde's shoulder. This, seemed to make her calm down a little bit. However, Ino glared softly.

"Have you told Temari or Tenten?" the female angel asked, with an edge to her voice. Hinata, blinked her eyes and shook her head slightly. Ino could only let out a small grunting sound. She glared at the large tree, where the two rested. In the tree, were small, egg-like shells hanging there, helplessly. Ino, who had been sitting under the shady area, stood and flapped her beautiful wings twice, then hovered their, watching the egg-like shells.

"It's almost time, Hinata-chan. You know how the Holy Father gets if his children are not awaken as he wishes." Ino said in a soft voice. Hinata, who by this time joined the blond angel, nodded slightly.

Smiling at her friend, Ino took Hinata's hand in hers, making the girl blush. Closing their eyes, the two started to hum softly. Both hums, however, were totally different. And before the two knew it, a lovely song started to take place. One of love and life. Blue and pale eyes opened and meet. Hinata was slightly surprised of what song Ino sand, but she only shook it off. Ino winked at Hinata before she smiled kindly and sand louder. Hinata also started to sing louder, feeling more confident. Flying around the large tree, the green leaves twitched in a happy way, as the egg-like shells started to break slowly, letting a cracking noise fill the empty space between the two. Ino dropped the pale and flawless hand of Hinata as she flew to one of the eggs. Opening it only slightly, Ino smiled. The baby angel, who laid inside of the egg for almost ten months, opened it's eyes for the first time. Smiling more, the blond angel moved part of the egg shell away from the newborn angel. Ino gasped as she saw the beautiful pink hair that laid atop of the girl's head. Pixie-like wings flapped behind her, breaking the rest of the egg-shell behind her, as jade eyes looked into blue.

"Look at this, Hinata! She's so cute!" Ino said, as she hugged the giggling baby. Hinata, who held two small twins in her hands, only nodded. She smiled at the two, as she watched them flap their small wings. With their song of life, new angels were born, even if they were but babies.

Grinning now, Ino poked the small stomach of the baby girl. The baby let out a giggling sound that would make any hard-ass smile kindly. Ino turned to Hinata and groaned softly.

"We need to see Lady Sina, and report about this." Ino grumbled more as she watched the little angel fly, more like hover, around her. Hinata nodded as she, too, watched the newborns float around her. And to their surprise, the three baby angels started to look at each other, and hum the song of Life and Love. Thinking it was best if they were to leave now, Hinata poked Ino on the arm softly. Ino turned gaze from the babies and smiled at Hinata. Spreading their pinkish-white wings out all the way, the two flapped and made their way to the main building, leaving the little angels to watch after them.

As the two angels flew, Ino couldn't help but look around. She smiled as she saw the clear pathways, showing no angels out. The only solid ground was that of the Tree of Life and the buildings. The Tree Of Life, where the two had just came from, was a large tree that stood by itself. Every year or so, the Tree would make small eggs that held angels that were yet to be born. The green grass, that surrounded the Tree, was healthy as well as the leaves. The green grass also had small invaders, yellow and white flowers poking threw the ground. They gave off a beautiful sent, like lavender or something.

When Ino and one of her best friends, Hinata, caught sight of the tall office-like building, they hurried slightly. They didn't wish to keep the strict woman, Sina, waiting for much longer. As they landed, very gracefully, their mighty wings folded. They looked at each other, nodding, and raced to the office of Sina.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

"So, let me get this right," an angel with long, bushy hair said as she pushed up her glasses, "There are now almost 200 new born angels? With only one song?" Ino and Hinata nodded, almost dumbly at the angel. Her eyes were slightly new to the two. Other then being either brown, hazel, blue, or pale, hers were pure black. Ino gulped slightly, as the angel waited for one of them to talk.

"Well, yes, Lady Sina. Other then using the Love or Life song, we did something very different," Ino started, her tone stronger then before, "You see, Hinata had started to hum the Life song, the one we were to do. But, me being the way I am, started to hum the Love song. I thought that ever though we're angels, we all need love as a baby. " Ino smiled at the high-rank angel. Sina, letting out a small sigh, waved her hand in the air.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you both, Hinata and Ino." She mumbled as she looked at the paperwork on her desk. She sighed once more as she glanced at the backs of the angels, "Oh, and girls?" she called, making them stop. Hinata and Ino turned back and smiled only slightly, giving her a nod. "Temari and Tenten told me to tell you that it was...oh, blast, what did they say?" Sina shook her head, eyes closed. Suddenly, the dark pools snapped open, "They told me that it was 'Girls Night Out'. I think you should know what that meant. Anyways, be off with you, I have ALOT of work, shoo, shoo." She said, making a shooing motion. The girls grinned at each other and nodded. They made their way away from the large office of the angel named Sina. Sighing softly, Ino rubbed the back of her head.

"Wow. I've known Sina for, like, ever and yet...she still gives me the creeps." Ino mumbled as she let out a small yawn. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, agreeing with Ino.

"OI! INO-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN!! OVER HERE!!" a strong voice yelled. Turning their heads, they giggled. Tenten was dragging Temari by the sleeve of her elegant robe, much to Temari's disagreement. Tenten, an angel who was known for her cheerful and random ways, finally made it toward the two. Her light brown hair was tide back in two buns that were atop of her head. Her merry brown eyes glittered in happiness as she dropped Temari's sleeve, much to her enjoyment, and glomped the blond and dark-purple haired girl.

Temari, who was chuckling at Ino yelling at Tenten to get off, picked the hyper girl off of the other two and set her on the ground with a small 'thud'. Tenten glared at Temari, saying something around the lines of stealing all of her fun. Ino and Hinata soon picked themselves up and dusted their robes off. Temari glanced at the three girls and sighed softly.

"Are you guys ready? I really need to go to the hot springs. 'Cause my back has been hurting since that damn celebration we had to set up for the elder angels." complained Temari, rubbing her lower back with her hand. Temari was very different then the others. Other then being shy like Hinata, hyper and loud like Tenten, or even stubborn like Ino, she was a leader. She could take the spot of Death if it came to her friends first. She had odd hair, bushy and straw-like. Her blue-green eyes held passion for her job, which was the Department of Knowledge. She wore the robes, plain and white like Ino's.

Rolling her eyes, Tenten poked Temari softly, "Well, aren't YOU full of--"

"Ladies, forgive me, but the Holy Father wishes to speak to you...personally." an angel, one whom had a huge crush on Ino, said as she came closer. (A/N: I'm going to make all Angels female and all demons male. So, sorry if you don't like the whole same sex love thing. o.O) Ino turned to her and smiled softly, nodding.

"Yes, thank you very much Mia. We will go at once." she said in a soft and smooth tone. Tenten, Temari and Hinata all looked at her oddly as she turned to walk toward Mia. Mia blushed softly as she thought Ino was going to do something to her, and too her disappointment, however, she just walked by. Mia, now broken hearted, held her head high and started walking toward her next destination. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata looked at the girl sadly, as they jogged to catch up with Ino.

Tenten sighed as she threw her arm around Ino's right shoulder, eyes closed.

"You know, you shouldn't be that cold-hearted toward Mia. You know she is, like, in love you." Tenten said softly, waving her hand around in the air. Ino sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask for her love. I'm far to old for such a greenhorn angel." Ino snapped at the brown haired angel. Tenten opened her eyes and removed her arm away from the beautiful blond. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to get Ms. Princess all mad." Tenten teased, grinning. Ino sighed and glared at her, making her laugh. Turning her head slightly, Ino saw Temari and Hinata talk softly behind them.

"Aa, what do you think our Holy Father will say today?" Tenten wondered out loud, hands behind her head. Temari chose to answer her.

"It must be something important. He never talks to anyone...personally." Temari stated, rubbing her chin softly. Tenten nodded as she titled her head, hands dropping to her side.

"You know what? I think Bushy Hair has a point! Out Holy Father never, EVER, talks to anyone personally. He only watches over us as we do his bidding." Tenten ignored the death glare coming from Temari, as she used her childhood nickname. Ino nodded then glanced at Hinata, who looked down. Ino sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. _'So, what Hinata said is true.'_Ino thought, with a scowl.

"Well," Ino started, scowling more, "we better hurry. Don't want to make out Holy Father all pissed off at us, am I right, ladies?" turning her head once more, she gave a dazzling smile to her friends, who returned it. Spreading out their wings, the girls took flight.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

Meanwhile, in the underworld, five beautiful princes glance around the dark palace. Unlike most palaces, this had dark art on the walls, showing death and royal demons. Mini statues of power hungry demons slaying fearful humans with lances. Dark purple and black curtains hang in front of the tall windows, showing no light. Candle sticks stand tall and almost proud, as they hold fat candles.

"What...a drag..." one of the princes mumbled, clearly bored. He had dark, brown hair that was tied back into a tight pony-tail. He had two black horns on the side of his head, dull in sharpness. His chocolate eyes held sleepiness and boredom. He wore what the others wore, a tight business suit. His, however, wasn't button up, showing his tan and strong skin. His black wings did not show, as they were hidden inside of his back, a trick his old man had showed him years ago.

"Oi, don't be such a lazy ass today! We get to talk to the head demon! HEAR ME?! THE HEAD DEMON!" yelled the other prince. His hair was shining a lovely color of blond. Other then having horns on his head, he held two fuzzy ears that looked those of a fox. His fox-like ears twitched in happiness as he looked around the room, seeing all of the new things. Unlike the others, however, he didn't have wings or such. He was a demon, but a different sort. You could tell by his cheeks. On them, laid three marks, on each said, that looked like whiskers. His blue pools dances in the candle light.

"Heh. Happy as always, Naruto." said a deep, rich voice. The third prince, had spoke. Clear eyes and dark hair, he was one of the most sought-after demons in the underworld. With his talent in fighting, men were jealous, with his looks, women wanted. His suit was bottom up, and he looked very professional. His long hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, being loose. His horns where not showing, for he thought he looked rather...ugly with them out. His wings, tattered and bused from the training he always did, were also hidden.

"Neji. So nice of seeing you here. When was it when I last kicked your ugly ass around, hm?" was a cocky question coming from the fourth. Neji turned his head and glared coldly at the prince. He black hair, it was so black it looked blue, that was spiked in the back and had frames around his pale face. Like Neji himself, he had a sharp face. His eyes were deep, as they looked into pale eyes. He, too, wore the suit. But it was a mixture of the bored prince, Shikamaru, and Neji. Unlike Shikamaru, he had a white, silk dress shirt. His suit over it was bottom half-way up, showing his tone muscle.

"Hn, Uchiha, If I were wrong, wasn't it I who kicked your pretty ass around?" Neji shot back, just as cocky. As Neji and Sasuke started a never ending staring contest, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, muttering something about being so troublesome. Suddenly, the door opened. Breaking the staring contest for just a moment, Neji and Sasuke, as well as Shikamaru and Naruto, turned their gaze toward the door. Naruto and Sasuke twitched as they saw the last prince come in. He had a fake smile on, as he walked next to Shikamaru and Naruto. His suit was cut in half, covering only his upper half and reveling his toned stomach. His suit was also very tight on him, showing the rippled upper body. Naruto and Sasuke twitched more as he titled his head, smile never fading.

"Well, good morning princes." he said in a cheery tone, that would make anyone sick. Shikamaru, who lost interest, sat down and stared at the wall. The new prince glanced around and held back a sigh. _'Why must everyone be so...so dull?'_he asked himself. He turned to Naruto, who had been staring at him the whole time, and smiled more.

"Well, hello Dickless." He said, once more, in a cheery tone. Naruto twitched as he growled.

"I have more dick then _you_would ever have!" Naruto shot back, knowing that the prince may have something else to say. Smirking the prince was about to say something before someone interrupted him.

"Lord Sai, please, we do not have the time to be playing mindless games. The Unknown wishes to see you all." turning their heads, the princes looked at the ugly demon who talked. He was tall, green and smelly. He had nothing but a loin cloth one, showing his low rank. Wrinkling their noses, the princes nodded. The ugly demon turned and opened the Door of Death, as most call it anyway, and made their way toward it. As that walked, their shoes made an echoing sound through out the palace. As they past the demon, they all felt like sighing (minus Naruto, who was so happy it looked like he was going to piss himself).

Walking in, they saw the room was very similar to the room they were in before. Though, it was far darker.

"Prince Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Sai. You have came for a mission that only the five of you can carry out. Do you understand?" boomed a loud voice. Not looking up, the princes bowed down, their knee touching the marbled floor and their heads looking downwards.

"Yes, My Lord." they said at the same time.

"Good. This is your mission. As you know, Angels are not allowed to come into the Underworld. However, the Holy Father himself requested this, so we are going to allow four of his angels here. I understand that I would most likely only need four of you, but since Madam Kyuubi asked me, Naruto will come along. Follow me?" he asked, his loud voice toning itself down so no one will hear outside of the room. Confusion struck the princes, but they didn't argue.

"Yes, My Lord." they said once more. So, the Unknown continued.

"All I know is that their charming, so do not do anything stupid. Also, their names." he said, "are Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Temari...strange. The last don't have last names," the demon grunted, "anyways, you are assigned an angel. Sasuke and Sai, you get the Yamanaka girl. Believe it or not, she is a sassy one, so you both need to keep an eye on her. Naruto, you get the Hyuuga. You shouldn't have a problem, she's shy. Neji, you get Tenten. You can put up with Naruto, so you should be able to put up with her. Like Naruto, she's loud and hyper." the demon grinned as he saw Neji shiver only slightly, "Shikamaru, you get the bossy one, Temari." he said with a smirk now. Shikamaru sighed and thought one thing: _'troublesome'_. "Well, you may leave. They will be coming within the next twenty-four hours. Rest till then, my boys."

Standing up, the boys nodded, "Yes, My Lord." and left.

Sasuke and Sai were the up most curious about this Ino girl. Was she that hard to handle? To have both Sasuke and Saion the case? Shrugging it off, both boys (As well as they other three) walked to their homes. Either complaining, staying silent, or bragging about their new angel.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

Ino was mad. Hinata was worried. Tenten was very happy. Temari didn't show her emotion.

"Why the hell do we have to go to..."

"Hell?" Tenten finished with a giggle. Ino shot a glare at bun-style girl, her left eye twitching.

"Yes! I mean, we're ANGELS! We're not meant to go to fucking hell!" she yelled, making some of the angels who had been walking by stare at them. Hinata put her hand on Ino's shoulder as she tried to calm her down.

"I-Ino...c-c'mon...it should be...that bad...r-right?" Hinata tried, only to get a snort from Temari.

"Well, I could care less. There are some hot demon ass's we can look at," Temari grinned as Hinata blushed at the bluntness of her friend. Suddenly, however, Ino perked up.

"Wait...doesn't that mean they'll be boys?" Ino wondered out loud, only to make Temari smirk.

"Oh yeah. The underworld will always like that. Boys here and boys there. This will be a good time, hm?" Temari said.

Ino feel silent for a while.

"Well...I guess it can't be...that bad...right?" she said with a small blush. Everyone other then Hinata laughed at her friend.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

**A/N:**

_wow. Well, that's the first chapter. Um, questions? I hope I didn't make anything confusing o.O Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, alright?  
Ja Ne!_


	2. Attraction

**A/N:**

_Hm! Second Chapter. Heh. I'm happy about that. _

**Disclaimer:**

_No. Don't own Naruto and Co. _

**Warnings: **

_Alot of twitching. Yelling. Small fights. _

**Rated: **

_M for Mature_

**Main:**

_SasukexInoxSai_

_NarutoxHinata_

_ShikmaruxTemari_

_NejixTenten_

**Ages:**

_"The Girls" (Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino): Around 200 years old (still young for angels)_

_"The Boys" (Sasuke, Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto, and Sai): Around 345 years old (young for Demons)_

_(Human years, The Girls are around seventeen and eighteen. The Boys are around nineteen and twenty)_

**Chapter Two:**

_Attraction_

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

_Flash back:_

_"Oh yeah. The underworld will always like that. Boys here and boys there. This will be a good time, hm?" Temari said._

_Ino feel silent for a while._

_"Well...I guess it can't be...that bad...right?" she said with a small blush. Everyone other then Hinata laughed at her friend. _

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

The day had came. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all showed up to the Holy Grounds, the place where the Holy Father had showed them just the other day. Smiling, Tenten poked all of the girls. A grin was now replaced the smile.

"Ready you guys? I'm so pumped!" Tenten yelled, thrusting her fist into the air. Ino sighed at the mere stupidity of her friend. Rolling her eyes, Ino pushed Tenten slightly.

"Shut up, Tenten. We are all ready if we came here, baka." she spat out, clearly bothered by something. Tenten, as well as the other girls, caught this. Tenten tilted her head slightly and frowned, her cheery mood disappearing.

"Um, Ino? Are you alright?" she whispered, trying not to get on the angel's bad side. Glancing at Tenten and the others, Ino grunted.

"No, I am not alright! We are going to hell! The underworld! A place where angels like us are NOT allowed to go to!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Twitching, Temari glared at her. She knew that the only why to truly calm Ino down was to fight with her.

"Humph! Don't tell me your scared, Little Ms. Piggy." Temari she said calmly back to the blond, holding back a smirk as Ino's mouth twitched slightly.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she asked, a murderous aurora around her. Both Hinata and Tenten shrank away, not wanting to be involved in the fight that was about to happen. Temari smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you hear me, Ms. Piggy? Are you deaf now, as well as stupid?" she said in a sweet tone. Ino twitched more. Rolling back her sleeves, Ino let her tongue roll across her pearly white teeth.

"That's it, Bushy Hair, your head!" she yelled as she jumped at Temari. Temari, knowing that her plan had worked, simply moved aside. Ino, eyes wide, crashed onto the ground. Her left leg, that was in the air, twitched in anger. Hinata, now brave enough to help a little, went next to Ino and helped her up. Tenten glared at Temari who just huffed.

"I-Ino...a-are...you...alright...?" the Hyuuga asked softly, looking at the blond. Ino just stood up and glared coldly at Temari.

_'Look at her! She thinks she SO cool 'cause she's in a special department! Gah! Watch out, Temari! We may be friends, but I WILL SHOW YOU UP!'_Ino yelled in her mind. Crossing her arms, she let her right eye twitch slightly. Without knowing it, Sina watched the whole thing. She glanced at the girls and sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought. Making herself known, Sina walked toward them in a sluggish way. She glanced at Ino and sighed more.

"Ino. If your going to the Underworld, wouldn't it be nice if they didn't know you had an anger problem?" she said in a bored tone. (A/N: I think Shikamaru has meet his match! xD) Ino twitched more.

"I DON'T HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM, DAMN IT!" she exploded. Sina, who smirked, rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say," she replied as she saw Hinata try to calm her down, "anyways, as you know, you're all going to the Underworld. As angels, I trust to know how to behave." she glanced around, her eyes staying on Ino the longest. Noticing this, Ino huffed her head away, her cheeks full of air. Holding back a chuckle, Sina continued, "You know your mission, ladies. I hope that you wouldn't fail the Holy Father." she turned to leave. "Oh, and before I let you leave, you might want to remember this: don't get attracted to the

demon princes who will be helping you. That may not be a good idea." Sina said, her tone soft and gentle. With that, she left.

"Pshaw, like any of us would be dumb enough to fall for a prince, a demon prince at that!" Ino spat at Sina, who just put her hand in the air and waved. She, Ino that is, declared that she was the one who should be leading the mission. Temari, Tenten, and Hinata didn't say anything, knowing that Ino would just complain about not being important on the mission. She glance around at her friends, who nodded with a smile. Ino smiled back, feeling better about the whole mission.

They stood around in a circle. Ino closed her eyes as she held onto the two girl's hands, Tenten and Hinata, and started to chant. They all started to chant, saying only these words.

_"Take us, oh spirit of Life, to the underworld._

_We wish to grant Life among them_

_To grant our Lord's wishes_

_Oh spirit of Life, allow us to travel into the _

_Darkest of places."_

As the last words were spoken, the four girl's had a death grip on each others hand. Without warning, the beautiful land where they had grew up in, slowly disappeared from their sight.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

The five demon princes waited at the gates of the underworld for the angels. They were dressed in their formal wear, robes that were almost like the angels, only dark in color, minus Naruto's who's was bright orange.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled, breaking the icy silence the princes held, "You guys are SO boring! God! I mean, for real! Why won't you talk!?" Narutp whined. Sasuke smirked as Neji hit his head, growling.

"Shut. Up." Neji whispered, clearly mad and nervous. Naruto kept whining, rubbing his busied head. Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Naruto does have a point," Shikamaru stated, glancing around the group of men, "however, with these troublesome woman coming here, we just may need to enjoy the silence." he grumbled, clearly bothered that he had to do this.

"Well, Dickless was only trying to help. No need to hit the little fox." Sai grinned at Neji, who sighed. Naruto fumed and glared at Sai. _'How dare he! I have a dick! And-And It's HUGE!'_Naruto thought to himself, with a traumatic smile placed on his lips. Seeing this, the group sighed. Sai walked next to Sasuke, looking slightly confused.

"Sasuke-San, I have a question." Sai stated, smiling his ever-so fake smile. Sasuke 'Hn-ed', telling him to ask. Sai sighed. "About this...Ino person. Haven't you wondered why you and myself have to watch over her?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean...the wench shouldn't be that hard to look after."

Smiling more, Sai shook his head. "You shouldn't judge people so quick. I'm guessing she's high rank in the Angel Society, hm?" giving the raven-haired prince one last smile, Sai went to bug his favorite subject, Naruto.

Suddenly, however, all the princes could feel a burst of energy explode from the gates. The energy was so powerful that it gave off a pink-and-purple light and the princes had to shield their eyes from the deathly bright light. The princes watched in awe, after the light died down so they could un-cover their eyes, as they four angels gracefully landed onto the dirt ground. Sasuke, as well as the other princes, were speechless at their beauty.

One of the angels hand long, shiny blond hair that was tied back in a high pony-tail and pale in color. Her eyes were that of a pound, sparkling and aqua like. Her robes fitted around her so snugly. Showing off the famous curves of a woman. Her pale, flawless skin showed only briefly as she landed down. She looked slightly mad, which confused them. (Sasuke and Sai, that is. A/N: Oh. Just so you all know, they all have brown sandals. Like the Roman or something like that. x.X)

Another angel was hiding behind the first. Her pale eyes showed and was looking down onto the ground. Her short, purple hair was combed back neatly. Her robe flared around her, as the winds died down. Just like the first, her skin was beautifully pale.

The third angel looked cheerful, too cheerful. Her bright brown eyes glittered as she looked around her, awing at the littlest of things. Her brown hair was tide back in two neat buns, they laid atop of her head. She was shaking the last angel, who looked like she was twitching. The one who was being shaken, had dirty-blond hair and was tided back in four messy pony-tail.

Prince Sasuke looked at the others, and sighed. It looked like he was the only one who recovered from the beauty of them. Clearing his throat, he walked toward the angels. He turned to the blond one first.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Prince Sasuke and--"

"Yeah, we know that already, Sasuke. I just hope you understand that I will not--" Tenten laughed in a nervous fashion as she put her hands over Ino's mouth.

"What my friend meant here, is that we are very much glad that you will be helping us, right Ino?" Tenten explained. Temari and Hinata sighed as Ino huffed and folded her arms.

"Hn. I don't care if they princes. They won't get my respect until they earned it." Ino said, turning around and folded her arms tighter. Sasuke watched her in amazement.

"Haha! Did you see that guys? SASUKE-TEME GOT OWNED!" yelled one prince. The angels, even Ino, turned to see the fox demon bounce around in a happy way. Despite themselves, they smiled at the little ball of joy. Sasuke, however, just twitched and walked over to him and hit him on the head. He folded his arms and huffed as the fox-boy whined.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke-teme!?" the blond yelled, glaring. Sasuke only smirked as he turned to the blond.

"Well, if you wasn't a dumb ass all the time, I wouldn't hit you." this comment only made the boy fum. The angels smiled at him more as Ino started to talk.

"Or Dickless," Sai pipped in, then smirked as the boy fumed even more.

"Well, Sasuke-teme and weird guy with the tight suit," the fox-boy grinned at this, "My name is Ino." she said, not looking at them. Sasuke nodded and turned to the princes. The angels tilted their heads as they looked at the princes. There was only one word to describe them: Hot.

"I'm Temari. Leader of the Knowledge Department." Temari said, slightly cocky. Tenten rolled her eyes and waved to the princes. (Shikamaru grumbled about hating being a prince)

"I'm Tenten! It's nice to meet you all!" she chirped. (Neji sighed at this moment)

"I-I-I'm...H-Hinata..." mumbled a soft tone behind Ino. Naruto, who didn't really catch this, poked his head and grinned. He poked her side softly, making the Hyuuga squeak loudly. Naruto laughed as he chased her around Ino. Hinata, only squealed in fear as he almost glomped her. Ino, the one who stopped the boy, punched him right in the face. Naruto, who didn't see that coming at all, flew back. Hinata, with eyes wide as well as the other princes, looked at Naruto then at Ino. Ino smirked.

"I don't want you trying to touch my Hinata-chan." she huffed loudly. Sasuke felt like crying, though he wouldn't because he was an Uchiha, for he knew why both him and Sai had to watch over her.

She was deadly.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

Ino sighed happily as she threw herself onto the fluffy bed of the Uchiha home. Her eyes were closed as she waved her arms in the air, pretending to make a snow angel. Unlike the others, Ino had to stay at the Uchiha compound. Her room, to her surprise, was lovely. Her bed wasn't dark and cruel looking, it was a light color of pink with white lace on the edges. She had four fluffy pillows, large in size. Around the room was a small wooden desk with paper and a quail feather on it, so she could write. On the wooden shelves that hung onto the wall, were cute little stuff animals. Bears, birds, penguins, and rabbits, they were. The bed frame was tall, and hit the ceiling slightly. On the floor was a fluffy carpet that felt like the softest of material. Almost like wool from a sheep.

Giggling softly, Ino thought about the others. She was told by Sasuke, that she couldn't see them until a day's time. For they were to see the Unknown, ruler of the underworld. Sighing, she turned onto her side and held one of the pillows, she had taken, and held it close. She was very nervous. She had never been allowed to go in any important meetings like the others. She was, after all, just a singer for the young ones. But, she promised herself, she would stay strong...or at least act like it.

_'knock, knock'_

Ino sat up and turned to wooden door. Smoothing out her long, blond hair, she tried to sound nice.

"Come in."

The wooden door opened, showing a prince with a tray of food on it. Ino smiled at the thoughtfulness of the prince. As he walked closer, she saw what was atop of it. There was a loaf of bread, water, an apple, jam, and a slice of fine and cooked meat. Raising a brow, Ino patted the bed. Trying to smile at the angel, and failing, Sasuke sat the food on the bed. She looked at the meat in distaste.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she said, pointing to the meat. Ino saw the prince smirk as he picked up the meat and ate it himself.

"Why would you think I would give something so fine and rare as the meat of a human?" he smirked rudely. Ino felt herself twitching. She couldn't tell where, but it didn't really matter to her. She growled at the prince.

"And here I thought you were being nice to me! Gah! I knew it! All prince's are the same!" she yelled, taking the apple, storming out of the room. Sasuke watched her go and let out a sigh. This was going to be very hard to him.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

After storming out of the room, Ino felt slightly better. She was always like that, give her a few hours to calm down and she'd like you again.

"Stupid prince...thinks he's so cool," Ino grumbled. Her hands went up as she mocked Sasuke, "Oh look! I'm Sasuke and I'm SO much better then anything!" her voice was high-pitched and very girly. Putting her hands down, she sighed softly. However, she soon stopped.

Glancing around, she saw portraits of the Uchiha family. They all looked the same, black hair and eyes. The females were very beautiful, almost always having long black hair. The men of the clan were strong looking and looked close to a, what humans call them, model. She walked down the hall for a while, before her face meet with something strong and hard. Ino fell back and flinched.

"Hey, buddy, watch it!" she yelled.

"Maybe...you should of watched it, My Lady." replied the voice. Looking up, Ino's eyes went wide.

**LoveIsHardToComeByLittleAngelOfMine**

_A/N: Buhahahaha! Cliff hanger! Who would it be? Hm? Any guesses? If you get it right, I'll give you...a hug? xD Maybe not xD Who knows! Any who, REVIEW and I'll give you three chapters at once. (grin) I'm sorry that I didn't do a good job with the whole corrections and what not. I was being lazy o.O;; Oi, need some help also. So, if anyone wants to help, awesome!_

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
